mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinnok's Amulet
The Shinnok's Amulet (formally known as Quan Chi's Amulet) is among the most potent and powerful of all mystic talismans within all the planets. And the Amulet itself is the most magnificent and precious treasure, and yet the greatest weapon, belonged to its creator, the evil Elder God Shinnok himself. It is a gold medallion with a green gemstone embedded in its centre. The four sections of the amulet are etched with the elemental forces of Wind, Earth, Water, and Fire. Each includes alchemical symbols, shapes, and parts of I Ching trigrams, all of which pertain to their respective element. Millennia years ago, Shinnok created the amulet as a central focus of his divine power, in a bid to control all of the planets. He was only narrowly thwarted by Raiden. For ages thereafter, the amulet remained mostly unknown and hidden deep within the Temple of Elements in Earth. It was later retrieved by the younger Sub-Zero after the Lin Kuei were hired by the oni sorcerer, Quan Chi. Quan Chi had delivered the fake Amulet to his master Shinnok an exact duplicate, while he kept the original himself. It would thereafter continue to play a major role in the various Mortal Kombat tournaments and struggles for the planets; most notably, during the events of Mortal Kombat 4, when Shinnok would rise from the Never Never Land in another bid for total conquest. Before the events of Mortal Kombat: Deception, when Shujinko gathered all six Kamidogus and placed them on the altar in the Nexus, Onaga, the Dragon King of Outworld, appears before Shujinko and reveals that the seventh and final spot on the altar is meant for the "Secret Amulet" - Shinnok's Amulet in the hands of the sorcerer Quan Chi. Onaga then returns to Outworld to seek this amulet and begin to reshape the planets. The secret Amulet of Shinnok is the only one relic still revered as divine within the twisted religion of the Brotherhood of Shadow because it was the malevolent Elder God's most precious treasure and his greatest creation. The amulet itself is also featured as one of the collectables within the Konquest mode of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon under the name "Quan Chi's Amulet" thanks to the clever deception of the wicked demon sorcerer Quan Chi who have already given his eternal master an exact copy of the real amulet he has stolen. What has become of Shinnok's Amulet and the danger it poses remains uncertain. Current timeline In the new timeline, the amulet was seen in Quan Chi's possession throughout the first two tournaments and Shao Kahn's invasion of Earth. By the time of Shinnok's invasion, Quan Chi had returned the true amulet to Shinnok. The fallen god used the amulet to nearly trap Raiden and Fujin inside it, only to end trapping himself in after being defeated by Johnny Cage. The amulet was brought before the Elder Gods, who used the Kamidogus to seal the amulet away in a dark dimension in the hopes that it could be sealed away forever, as destroying it would only release Shinnok once again. This seal would be undone by the grim of chaos, Havik, who used Reiko as a vessel to summon the amulet through in conjunction with the Kamidogus under the orders of Quan Chi. Havik returned the amulet to him, despite originally planning to use the relic to sow chaos throughout the planets. The amulet was then stolen by Kano and sold to Mileena as a powerful weapon to use against her usurper, Kotal Kahn. The amulet was recovered by Kotal Kahn after Mileena's death, and the relic was stolen by D'Vorah, who was an acolyte of Shinnok, and brought to Quan Chi in Earth. As Quan was executed by Scorpion, the sorcerer undid the seal on his master, releasing Lord Shinnok. Shinnok would use the amulet to torture Bo' Rai Cho and absorb Earth's Jinsei, taking on a more powerful "corrupted" form that had the amulet fused with his stomach. After Shinnok was defeated by Raiden, he purified the Jinsei, becoming corrupted himself, and claimed the amulet for himself after beheading Shinnok. After Shinnok's resurrection thanks to the New Era events, he was able to get a hold of his amulet once again after Raiden's deletus and now rules the Never Never Land as he did in the ages past. Users *Shinnok (real and fake) *Quan Chi (last wielder in the first timeline) *Onaga *Sub-Zero (fake) *Quan Chi (again) *Shinnok (again) *Raiden (current wielder) *Havik *Kano *Mileena *Kotal Kahn *D'Vorah Gallery Amulet_on_Shinnok's_stuff.jpg|Amulet on Shinnok's staff. Quan_Chi_trolling_with_the_amulet.jpg|Quan Chi trolling with his amulet. Onaga_with_Chi's_amulet.jpg|Ona-ga with Crunchy's amulet. Shinnok_with_amulet.png|Shinnok holding his amulet. Shinnok_devil.jpg|Corrupted Shinnok with the amulet. Mileena_VS_Kotal_Khan.jpg|Mileena and Kotal Kahn who both wielded the amulet. D'Vorah_2.png|D'Vorah also wielded the amulet. Category:MK Category:Gods' Creations Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Satanism Category:Weapons of Mass Destruction